Field
This invention relates to monitoring a team sport activity.
Description of the Related Art
In team sport monitoring systems, data may be transferred between devices. The transfer of the data may be a factor to the performance of the team sport monitoring system. Therefore, solutions enhancing the data transfer between the devices may be beneficial.